


I am told that when you move in together, you have to fuck immediately

by Daja



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daja/pseuds/Daja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya move into a new place together. Of course they have sex, why wouldnt they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am told that when you move in together, you have to fuck immediately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playtherain (KasaixKaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=playtherain+%28KasaixKaru%29).



Kanaya and Rose watched as their friends walked out the door of their new home to their respective cars. The extra hands had been a blessing, making what could have been half a days work take only a few hours. Still, they were glad to finally have the flat to themselves. Finally able to sit on their couch, look at their tiny living room-cum-kitchen, and just be alone. All they saw was theirs, together.

“As much as I am glad to live in your vicinity, and your vicinity alone, I hope never to repeat that experience.” Kanaya said as she relaxed completely into the cushion, not having enough energy to maintain her usual poised composer.

“I will not take that personally considering I’d be quite bereft to move from this house, let alone this couch.” Rose’s words were slightly muffled from her cheek resting against her lover’s shoulder.

Lacking any grace, Rose slid her head into Kanaya’s lap, having lost the ability to sit up at all.

“This is my home now.”

“Do you mean the flat, darling, or my lap?”

“Alas, I have moved to this abode that we have spent countless hours trolling through ads and agency, newspapers and internet, only to find my true home is that of the lap of luxury. My new address shall be 413 Kanaya’s lap, LOHAC St, Cannes Town. The space is small, but it is more comfortable than any place else in paradox space.”  
            Grey fingers began to thread through blonde hair, “I hope you do not expect me to be trapped to this comfort-rectangle in the block that you have delegated is for ‘living’.”

“It is tempting, let me ponder this possibility,” a small tug at her hair ended the pause before it could be to drawn out. “No, I suppose not. But for now, I have no inclination of letting you get up.”

“In light of the past few hours, I have no inclination of getting up.”

            They remained like that, relaxing in the quiet and each other’s company. Kanaya running her long thin fingers from the base of Roses neck, up into her hair, combing the whispy strands, then running her fingers back down to barely run against her skin. Rose lazily traced the pattern of Kanaya’s skirt, humming softly as her eyelids drifted shut. Not sleeping, but oh so content.

            Slowly, back nails and fingertips explored beyond the soft skin of Rose’s neck, to along her jaw line, follow the curves of her ears, enjoy the softness of her cheek. Kanaya’s fingers wandered aimlessly, reveling in just the simple contact. Eventually they brushed against a bottom lip, a top lip, the corner where they met. She did not expect to encounter warm wetness, but when she began to run her fingers back across Rose’s lips, she found them parted. Feather soft kisses first. But soon a pink tongue flicked across the pads of her fingers. With a slight movement of her head, Rose gently sucked where her tongue had previously been, causing her partner’s breath to hitch almost imperceptibly. That was all the encouragement she needed to take more of her fingers into her mouth. The feeling of Kanaya’s other hand on the back of her head, and the small twitch beneath the fabric where her head rested told her not to stop. She alternated from sucking each finger, to carefully kissing her palm, to running her tongue across each crease in her hand.

            Rose’s own hand, which had been gripping tighter and tighter at Kanaya’s thigh, slid down the troll’s knee to the hem of her skirt, pushing it upwards so that she might stroke the soft dark skin underneath. Gentle touches up, then sliding back down, higher and higher each time. Sometimes soft scratches, other times only the faintest feeling of skin.

            A smirk lingered on her lips between kisses as she could hear Kanaya breath more shallow, as the twitching under the skirt became more frequent and she could feel a small pressure against her cheek.

            With a last kiss, Rose repositioned herself, sliding her knees on to the carpeted floor, her body between Kanaya’s legs, and a hand on each thigh.

            “Are you abandoning your home so easily,” a small jest, but it was clear in Kanaya’s eyes that she had no intention to prevent the readjustments.

            “Not leaving, merely exploring what furnishing it comes with.” A twinkle in her eye betrayed what her dry voice did not. Her hands pushing the skirt up dark thighs, to gather around Kanaya’s waist, briefly snagging as it dragged across the tip of her bulge. The troll shuddered against the friction, her bulge curling and uncurling as it searched for further stimulation. Rose ran her thumb across its truncated length, letting it wrap around twice.

            “I will come back for you, but for now…,” yet again, her tongue busied itself, this time with licking along the edges of her lover’s nook, causing Kanaya to illicit a small gasp, the smallest whisper of her name. Yet again, a hand at the back of her head.

            Her tongue parted the lips of her nook, pushing further in. Her left hand was wrapped around a lean leg, the other still entangled with the bugle. She could feel it growing longer and thicker.

            The soft keening told her of Kanaya’s want, as did the jade fluid that was beginning to run down her chin. That was enough of going slow.

            Guiding one leg over her shoulder, she grabbed Kanaya’s hips, pulling them further down so she push her tongue further inside. Rose thrusted and curled her tongue to feel and taste Kanaya’s inner walls, then ran her tongue up from the base of her bulge to the tip. Her fingers filled the void when her mouth left, two fingers driving inside.

            Kanaya was in ecstasy. Her bulge was halfway down Rose’s throat, and, in turn, Rose was buried to the knuckle inside her. Her muscles were taught, hands clenching the roots of Rose’s hair. She could only let out drawn out moans, and draw in stuttering breaths as Rose switched her mouth and hand, alternating from stroking to thrusting, sucking to licking.

            “R-rose, p-please come,” a deep gasp as the human buried her fingers inside her, “come st-straddle my lap.”

            A small chuckle as she moved her body from between her legs, mouth leaving a trail of kisses and nips up her torso as she  pulled the signature black shirt over Kanaya’s head. “Ever the polite and proper one, aren’t we.”

            Kanaya’s hands acted in kind, removing both shirt and bra, wanting nothing more than to feel skin on skin from torso to hips. Their breasts rubbing against each other, their bodies flush together. Once the woman was situated across her legs, she began to nibble along her color bone, her fangs faintly nicking at her exposed neck. While her mouth was gentle, her hands were firmly on Rose’s back and thighs, and her bulge was desperate. It left a jade tinted fluid as it sought out something, anything. Eventually, the tip wormed its way past the edge of Rose’s underwear, causing her to finally gasp. Finally to cling to Kanaya’s shoulders, having lost all sense of balance.

            “Wait… Just…” Quickly, Rose reached up under her own skirt and removed her underwear, pulling it off her legs and not caring where it ended up. It was their house now. So what if there was underwear laying around.

            Now ready, she took hold of the writhing bulge and guided it inside her, fingers digging into Kanaya’s shoulder at the sensation, her head resting on the troll equivalent of a clavicle. At the moment she didn’t care for the proper names for anything. All she could think of is the feelings of her walls as they clenched, of her hips grinding down, of the little whimpers spilling out of her mouth. Kanaya’s breath was hot and heavy in her ear, groans that were deeper than her own.

            She began to rock her hips, Kanaya’s hands setting the pace.

            In between whimpers she let out one plea, one command, “Kiss me.”

            As their lips met, tongues slipping past each other, sucking at each other’s lips, Kanaya wrapped her arms around Rose’s waist as Rose did the same to her shoulders. There was no space between their bodies, as they rocked and thrust against each other, letting out keens and moans, and the steady mantra of each other’s names between kissing and sucking each other lips.

            Suddenly, Kanaya was leaning forward, causing Rose to cling even tighter.

            “Wh-what are you doing?”

            Instead of answering, she covered her lips with her own again as she laid Rose across the couch, directing her legs to wrap around her waist. Now she was able to thrust as deeply as possible. Through the haze of pleasure, Rose could just make out Kanaya’s face of concentration, brow furrowed, a single fang digging into her low lip. She must be getting close. Rose could feel her own orgasm building, muscles clenching, gripping Kanaya’s bulge as she tried to draw out of her. Warmth began at her feet, making her toes curl, making her legs push Kanaya deeper into her. Her breaths getting caught in her chest, fingers clawing at Kanaya’s back, begging Kanaya not to stop, not to stop, she’s almost there. Her muscles convulsed as she threw her head back, _Oh fucking yes._ The curling tension in her gut finally spreading through out her body. She was dimly aware of Kanaya crying out her name, and the feeling of genetic material flooding inside her.

            They stayed wrapped around each other for a long time. Too spent and to comfortable to attempt any form of decency. After all, what was the point of having a flat to themselves if they could not lay naked in post sex afterglow.

            Kanaya’s head rested on Rose’s chest, little strands of her hair tickling her chin and lips. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

            In a low voice, rough from panting and moaning, Rose whispered, “did you know, that in certain human cultures it is customary to have sex in every room, on as many surfaces as possible?”

            After pressing a soft kiss to Rose’s shoulder, Kanaya responded, “I would be lying if I was to imply that I am surprised. I would be deepening the lie if I were to state anything other than my excitement to have you bent over the nutrition block’s counter. But not now. Let me rest. Let us rest here together.”

            “I think it’s a very good custom, it makes moving much more tolerable.” When she did not receive a reply, she realized the Kanaya had fallen asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> since im gonna be posting some smut soon, i was like, why not post both smut stories i have/??!!


End file.
